Starting Over
by Ara Iglesias
Summary: AU. Tessa's life changed forever when she moved to London determined to have a new life. And now these two guys appear and make her feel complete again. But which one is she going to let in, and which one out?After all, you can only love one person. {Modern world}


Moving places is never easy, let alone when you have to move to another country. Tessa's life had always been wonderful, she had lived in New York since she was born with her parents and brother, but recently, both his mom and dad died in a terrible car accident.

Alone, with no one to go to, both Tessa and Nathaniel agreed that the best option for them was to go to London, England were they could live with their aunt until they could finish High School and be able to find a job.

Even though it was heart-breaking to leave behind that house, so full of memories, Tessa knew it was the best decision she'd made.

With all the money they had left, Nate bought two plane tickets to London, and in less than a moth they were ready to go.

They arrived London in plain summer, and with a few days of anticipation before school started again. Harriet, their aunt was waiting for them at the airport and as soons as she saw them she went over to hug them.

"I'm so happy you're here" she said, her voice full happiness, "you're goona love London"

"Hello auntie" Tessa replied, judging by his brother silent he wasn't going to speak much. Their parents death was horrific for both of them, but in some way Nate felt he had been left behind and no matter how much Tessa tried to approach he would always turn her down.

"Well, how about we head home?" Harriet said, guiding them to the exit.

Once out, they took a cab and headed home. Tessa had never been to London before, in fact she had never left New York. But everyhing was so different, and so beautiful. She could picture herself beggining a new life here, being happy again.

Harriet's house was a small house, situated between two buildings which height was inmense. Harriet lead them inside and show them their rooms.

"Go unpack your things, once you're finished we can go to the mall" she said while leaving us to our rooms, " I thought you may wanna grab something to eat and buy your things for school"

"That sounds perfect auntie", Tessa replied. But it was Nate the one who apparently didn't want to leave his room now."As soon I'm finished we can go"

Tessa's room was kind of small, yet nicely decorated. She had a king size bed, a big closet and desk full of things, but it was the shelf containing books that cought Tessa's eyes. She loved books as much as she love living, they had always been her key to facing new realities and being someone apart from her. She admired them in silent and suddenly felt to hungry to be standing there any minute longer.

"I'm ready auntie" Tessa screamed throught her room.

The mall they were in was huge, it was one of the best in London. The first they did though, was go and buy some burgers in McDonalds. Only after they had finished Tessa began to feel anxious about everything,

"So, is there a place were you would like to go first?" Harriet said when they got up.

"Actually, yes. Do you know if there's a library in here?" Tessa said, looking foward to buy a new book.

"Yes, there's oe right in the corner, you see it?" Harriet said, poiting to the other end of the mall. "I gotta go do something first, but how about I meet you there once you're finished?"

"That sounds perfect" Tessa said while heading towards the library.

With a single look she noticed how big it was, and that meant how many books there were.

On entering the place she was struck by the amount of shelves and books all around her, she was such a bookworm.

Tessa went for one of the aisle and search in hope of finding something that would attract her. She grabbed a copy of Jane Eyre when a voice behind her made her jump.

"So you're into classis?" The voice said. Tessa turn around only to find a boy staring at her, he was tall, dark haired and he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Mmm, yeah", she said, focus on the guy's eyes, they were so blue, so beautiful.

"Which one would you recommend me?" He said, leaning next to me in the shelfs, "I've already read that one" he said pointing to the copy of Jane Eyre.

"Well," Tessa said, trying to think of a book for this stranger, this undoubtedly hot strager." I think that A tale of two cities is a pretty good one" she said finally.

"So that one is" he said looking for the book in the shelves "by the way, my name is Will"

"I'm Tessa" she said, still contemplaiting the boy.

"Nice meeting you Tessa", Will said "Ha, I found it". He was holding a copy of A tale of two cities. "Are you from here?" He said, pointing his gaze towards Tessa in a flirtious way.

"Just move from New York" Tessa replied, but before she could ask him anything, he said.

"Oh that's nice, you're going to love London" he said. But as he finished speaking Tessa saw her aunt from the window that lead to the mall.

"It was nice meeting you, but I gotta go now, see you" Tessa said and went over to pay for her book.

"Oh, so fast?" Will said to her, following her to the till.

"My aunt is waiting for me, sorry" She answered him.

"Which school are you attending?" He said while paying for the book Tessa had rocommended him.

"Branwell's Institute" She replied and was ready to leave.

"Oh great" Will said, enthusiasm in his voice "Me too, so I guess we'll see each other"

"I guess so" Tessa said and headed outside, loosing Will out of sight.

Her aunt was waiting outside for her, with two boxes in her hand.

"As you didn't have phones, I thought you may found handy having one" she said giving one of the boxes to Tessa, "I also got one for your brother", this time her face full of sympathy.

"I bet he's gonna love it" and with that Tessa grab her aunt's arm and lose in the crowded mall.


End file.
